The Rise of the Supreme King
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Over 2,000 years ago...their was a story of how a war almost ended the world, Humans, Giants, Fairies, Goddesses, and Demons. These five species are what triggered two War's known as the Holy War...but now, 2,000 years later. That war will begin again. Naruto X A Certain Magical Index X A Certain Scientific Railgun X Nanatsu no Taizai. (Sorry for bad summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic, this is version one to see how well it does instead of route 2 and 3 but if not I'll try out my second idea which will have a much longer first chapter, tho the ending would be very different. Also this prologue is short so that I can save more time for other stories to see how this works, including its late._**

 _Chapter 1: PROLOGUE_

 **DREAM/MEMORY**

"Where...am I?" Came the words of s child who was looking around in confusion, he found himself in a realm unlike anything he's seen before, taking a dark-purple color and having an ominous feeling as many pillars of the earth stuck out of the ground.

(Interesting, to think you would come to me of all things?)

(Who...are you?)

(Ehehehe, even after my plan failed...it seems fate has decided to give me a second—ALARM...ALARM...ALARM!)

* * *

 **DREAM END**

* **ALARM** *

* **ALARM** *

* **ALARM** *

* **ALARM** *

Immediately a hand reached out from blankets to hit his alame clock, stopping its beeping completely and with it, a pair of ocean-blue eyes open before sitting up to reveal a sleepy teen with spiky blond hair mixed with red and sliver for highlights.

"(Yawn)...another weird dream." He muttered before looking at the clock and his eyes widen.

[8:44]

"... **SHIT!** " The blonde shouted as he realized he alarm didnt go off at the right time. He jumped out of bed to get dressed as fast as he can as it was almost time for his class, while getting dressed he was trying hard not to fall as he pulled his pants on, stumbling past a photo of a smiling child, when the teen was a kid having two adults behind him smiling, one having red-hair while the other blond. As he made his way to the door, he stops with his eyes widening and turns fast to run to his shelf, grabbing a necklace that had a pendant that took the shape of a blue earring having sun, the moon, and stars inside it before he quickly puts it and on runs to the door, opening it up but only to be stopped when he was met with a long blue-haired girl wearing a white Nuns outfit, panicking as she ran past him with three trash bots chasing after her as she she yells fearfully. Seeing this scene, he began to sweat drop before turning to his right to see a sweat dropping teen wearing the same school uniform as him exiting his own apartment, having spiky black hair and dark-blue eyes.

"Um Touma, mind explaining why a Nun just ran past me?" Spoke the blond who to the uncomfortable teen who sighs.

"Long story... **—OH CRAP, CLASS!** " The moment he said that, Naruto went wide eyed and turns fast as he ran full speed towards the elevator, but as he did he ran by a reflection that showed something a little different.

(I'm Naruto Liones Uzumaki, an average...well below average 15 year old student. Out of everyone in my school, I have the lowest, well almost the lowest. If it weren't for Touma, my classmate I would most likely be at the bottom in class, well school. As for my life outside school, I'm still searching for what I wanna do with my life tho I don't have to worry right now since my parents don't pressure me much, more so the fact their always busy overseas with their jobs, which is why I live in Academy City by myself in my apartment. Also, if your wondering the reason for Liones as my middle name is because my dad said it's the name of our ancestors, King Meliodas Liones and Queen Elizabeth Liones. Anyways, this is my story, of how I became the Supreme King."

 **xxxxxPROLOGUE ENDxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

 **AT REMEDIAL CLASS, THAT VERY DAY**

"This doesn't make sense." Thought the blonde who sat at his seat in class, having almost been late but not enough to have arrived before Touma did get still thinking why his clock went off at the ring time, more so feeling that it was pretty hot in his room as well.

"Could their have bee a power outage that messed with my alarm clocks battery while it was charging in the wall?" As he thought about that, he wasn't paying attention to their teacher, Komoe Tsukuyomi. She wasn't like the other teachers, for one being she looked like a 12-year-old child.

"Hey Naruto, you managed to sneak in some food?" When he was asked that, he just glanced behind him at his classmate, Chōji Akimichi who appeared to be starving while staring at him just like the one behind him, Kiba Inuzuka who looked incredibly bored.

"Do I look like a fridge to you?" He asked the bow depressed Chōji who looks down sadly until he heard a small chuckle.

"Didn't you end up in here because it wasn't just your grades?" That question was given by another fellow blonde who wore sunglasses.

"Oh shut it Tsuchimikado." Muttered the whiskered blonde who looked at the one who sat in front of him, Touma.

"Now remember, this is remedial class so you need to do your very best. If your grade is bad then you'll be stuck playing "no-eyed poker" which gained many groans before Kiba spoke.

"Seriously teach! The only who who's even remotely lucky enough to leave the earliest is Naruto and he's basically almost the dumbest one here!" The moment he heard that Naruto snaps the pencil he was holding and turns slowly with a tick mark on his forward.

"Wanna repeat that, dog-breath!" His words sparked lighting between the two of them just as the Escher spoke up.

"Now Inuzuka, lets not forget the reason your here is because you've failed every homework assignment you've been given this past month." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles whisk Kiba stood up.

"That's not my fault Ms. Tsukuyomi! Akamaru keeps eating my homework, even when I hide it!" Kiba shouted, yet the teacher places her hands on her waist to glare at him, taking aback Kiba.

"Really now, odd that's the same exact story your sister used when I taught her as well as I recall your mom using the same exact story back when we were classmates. Is it me or do I have to call animal control on your family for not properly feeding your dogs! Now sit back down and pay attention!" He words utterly scared Kiba who immediately sits back down with anime tears falling from his eyes as all he could say was "y-yes ma'am" which gained a small chuckle from Naruto and Chōji, gaining a tearful glare from Kiba who noticed Naruto stop laughing as he looks at his pants. Slowly, the blonde reaches down in his pants to pull something out a little, a phone which immediately Kiba smiles darkly. While this was happening, Naruto read the name of the one who sent the message and he blinks in surprise to see the name of his childhood friend texting him and started to reply when the dog lover spoke behind him.

"Hey teacher, Naruto's texting his girlfriend instead of listening!" Spoke the Inuzuka, causing Naruto to turn fast in anger before he heard his name.

" **UZUMAKI!** " The moment that shout was heard, slowly he turns and instead of anger, what he found was his tearful teacher at being ignored. This site gained a thankful sigh from the one in front of him since this time he wasn't in trouble yet Naruto on the other hand...

"You made her cry."

"You made her cry."

"You made her cry."

"You made her cry."

As the words repeated in mutters, the blonde could still feel the stares on him that tried boring a hole through his very head before he slams his head, face first into the desk.

"Dammit Kiba..." Muttered the blonde who's now gonna get quite the lecture for what he did...and indeed he did, with her speaking tearfully and him doing everything he could to stop her crying.

* * *

 **FEW HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL, BACK AT THE APARTMENT BUILDING**

"So, the electricity really was out...dammit." Muttered the blonde who was looking into his fridge to see everything was spoiled except for a few drinks. With this sight, he moved to one side of the room to grab a trash bag which he proceeds to walk back to the fridge and starts throwing the spoiled food into it, one-by-one until he felt his phone vibrate and reaches into his pocket to take it out, seeing it's from her again which he places against his ear.

"Hey Shi—" He was cut off by hearing her speak.

[ _I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come over tonight due to the work I have. Is it ok we can reschedule it?_ ]

Upon hearing that, Naruto's expression changes to that of disappointment before he showed a fake smile as he spoke.

"Yeah sure, we can reschedule tho is everything alright? For the past month you've been calling it off—" He was cut off by hearing her speak.

[ _I've been very busy, I have to go now. I'll text you later.]_

With that, the call ends with Naruto just moving the phone away from his ear to stare at it.

"Shinobu...what aren't you telling me?" Muttered the blonde who felt as is she hasn't been honest on what has been happening lately yet in the end he puts the phone away and continued cleaning out his fridge. By the time he finished, he walked over to his door, opening it with a garbage back but stops in his tracks at seeing three cleaner bots bumping into a girl laying on the floor.

"Isn't that..." He stops as he drops the gag to walk over to the girl, seeing it as the very same Nun he saw this morning leaving Touma's direction.

"Wait a second, isn't she..." He stops to approach her with the bots moving aside.

"Hey kid, why are you—" He stops with his eyes widening all the way at what he found...a freshly made wound in her back with blood leaking out of crap.

" **SHIT!** " He shouted as he stood up and looks around to see no one at all before back down at the unconscious girl with his left hand running through his hair.

"Something tells me whoever did this will be coming after her...since Touma isn't back yet I can't just leave her in his apartment not to mention her wound..." He stops to show a bothered expression before he bends down to pick her up in his arms and with one last look on the only possible way to enter this area he makes his way to his apartment, leaving the bots to clean up the blood while he himself shut the door. Without wasting another second he made his way to the couch where he places her on it, having her back face the ceiling and proceeded to sit on his table where he examined the wound and moved his hands to the back of her clothing, trying to rip it a little and get a better look at her back but stops as something about it caused him to stop.

"The design and what I feel...could this be the replicated version of the Holy Shroud of Turin, the Walking Church. Meaning she must be from the Anglican Church...and that's basically all I actually know about them. REALLY, starting to wish I had learned more from mom about this kind of stuff." Thought the blonde before he takes in a deep breath and releases.

"Sorry mom...dad...but I have to go against that one rule you gave me for coming back to Academy City." As he thought those words, he raised his right hand over her wound all the while it began to release an orb of light, causing her wounds to glow as well.

"So...warm." Muttered the girl who's wounds were slowly being reduced and as this was happening, he recalled a time when he did the same thing to a badly hurt girl. By the time he stops thinking about the past, he found that not even a scratch was left behind. It was with this, Naruto stops while his arm dropped to his side and sighs.

"The only other time I've ever used this was in Academy City when I was just a kid. Time really does fly by..." As he said that, he looks up at his families heirloom. It took the shape of an antique weapon. It was a curved shortsword with the Dragon tattoo emblem into its hilt and five holes along the middle of the sharp blade, and 5 half-moon holes along the other side of the blade. The blade is split into two different colors, the sharp part is silver and the opposite is a dark green moss.

"The moment my parents found out I could heal wounds, we had to immediately leave this city yet I didn't get any reason why. Even now, they still won't tell me anything. I don't get it, I'm pretty damn sure theirs more impressive magic than mine out there." As he thought to himself about that, his eyes widen just as he turns towards the door to see that a shadow was moving past the window. Seeing this he quickly made his way to the door and opens it.

" **TOUMA, WE NEED TO T—** " He stops cold at the one he found standing in front of him. It was a tall-young man who had dark-red hair that hangs on his shoulders. He wears a black priest robe and has a silver ring on each of his ten fingers, earrings on both ears, and a barcode tattoo under his right eye.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BLADE OF THE PAST; LOSTVAYNE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as sorry if the fight isn't extended as the anime, was having trouble thinking for this so I had to cut it down than originally done to get this out by today.**_

Chapter 3

 ** _LAST TIME_**

his eyes widen just as he turns towards the door to see that a shadow was moving past the window. Seeing this he quickly made his way to the door and opens it.

" **TOUMA, WE NEED TO T—** " He stops cold at the one he found standing in front of him. It was a tall-young man who had dark-red hair that hangs on his shoulders. He wears a black priest robe and has a silver ring on each of his ten fingers, earrings on both ears, and a barcode tattoo under his right eye.

 _ **CURRENT TIME**_

"Seriously, first day of summer vacation and not only do I have remedial classes but now this..." Thought the wide-eyed blonde who was staring at the much taller guy who was smoking while staring down at him.

"Seems, you've got someone in their that belongs to us." Hearing that, his eyes slowly widen but immediately narrow as he thought about the unconscious girl laying in his room which causes him to prepare himself yet a bead of sweat falls from his face.

"Seems she indeed left something here, she was wearing a hood yesterday. Now where could that have gone, I wonder." As he said those words, Naruto recalled her not wearing a hat this morning when he saw her being chased by the cleaners. Yet that didn't matter, instead he was focused on the one standing before him.

"This isn't good, if he's who I think he is than I have even less of a chance against him. I can only heal to a degree and even that drains me. What do I do, grab her and run but he's standing at the door? Do I fight him off despite not knowing, his ability?" As he thought those things, he finally spoke.

"Judging from the wounds she had, am I to presume that you guys did it?" As he asked that, he got his answer.

"Ah yes, that was from us Sorcerers but don't look so serious since I'm not the one who carved her up like that and I'm fairly certain Kanzaki didn't mean to make such a bloody mess of her flesh either. Her habit is the Walking Church, should provide absolute defense and yet somehow got all torn up." The moment "Kanazki" was heard, a flash happened in his mind of a little girl he sat next as a child but stops thinking that as he shakes his head.

"No that can't be, theirs a lot of people with that name. Now thing, judging by his tone, he has no intention of harming her yet even with that, they would still attack her? Why would they do such a thing?" As those thoughts traveled through his head, he finally got something that made things all the more clear.

"You see, I'm here for the Grimoires, the 103,000 to be exact. If your not careful, you can die since those books are extremely dangerous. Reading just one volume would cripple a boy such as yourself." The moment he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way...realizing the girl in his apartment has read all those volumes.

"Ah, so you do understand. Indeed, Index is among very few people with photographic memory. She only has to see something once and it's memorized word for word inside her head. Basically, her brains a library, the Grimoires are locked safely in places around the world but she's read them all and stores their content in her mind. But as she herself can't conjure magic, she's harmless." As she said that, he looks away as he didn't want to witness the same look he once had at finding out such a truth, not realizing that was a big mistake.

"As I already told you tho, the volumes she holds are a bit dangerous, so I'm—" He couldn't finish, the moment he looks he was staring at an incoming fist that slams in his face, sent him into the railing where he hits his head, getting a small "bang" sound with a shout of pain as the red-head holds his head, while this was happening the blonde ran back inside and picks the girl up over his left shoulder and was about to run towards the door when he stops to look at the sword on the wall. While this was happening, the one outside was livid.

"Did he just punch me?!" He thought and his eyes widen to see Naruto running out of the room with Index over his left shoulder while his right held the sword. Seeing this, immediately the guy shouted while he began getting up.

"That, was a big mistake." The moment he heard that, Naruto had a burst of flames past him which caused him to stop in shock as he turns slowly towards the pissed off red-head.

"My name is Stiyl Magnus, that's one of my names. But right now I'm Fortis931. The former actually translates to "Mighty One" but anyway it doesn't matter, I've said my magic name, do you know what that means? We Sorcerers don't generally give out our magic names, those names serve to limit our power. But when their spoken to another, that limitation vanishes. I spoke my name to you, now you understand the significance, along my kind..." As he spoke, the KI was felt which Naruto grits his teeth.

"Killer names." With that said, he tosses his cigarette off the balcony which transforms into a massive inferno the moment he spoke "flames".

"Now, drop the girl and leave!" He orders the blonde who glares at him.

"Not happening!" The moment the blonde said that, Stiyl grits his teeth before his eyes widen just as Naruto heard footsteps and turns fast to find Touma standing their in shock.

"Naruto—Whats going on?!" He demanded at seeing Index over his shoulder just before she was tossed at his neighbor who catches her, causing him to stumble back and fall on his ass, looking to see Naruto staring at him seriously.

" **RUN!** Get her out of here now Touma!" He ordered his friend who's expression changes and that was when Naruto turned to see flames gather in the red-heads right hand to form a rising torrent of fire. While staring at it, Naruto's eyes widen as his vision begins to static as he heard words travel through his head not to mention seeing someone blurry like appearing in front of him.

" **HERE, I'VE BROUGHT A LITTLE PARTING GIFT FOR YOU, YOU DAMNED BRAT! HAAAAAARAAHHHHHHH!** " He shouted while sending all the flames at Naruto who just stood their as time seemed to slow down.

"Shit, what do I... **WHAT DO I DO?!** I don't know any magic, I can only heal and if I'm hit by all those flames than not even..." As he thought about that, he didn't know what to do at all.

(It seems fate has decided to give me a second chance.)

The moment those words were heard, time slowed down as the blonde heard more said.

(As of right now he lacks many things, yet with my training...he could become truly great.)

As he heard that, a memory sparks just as everything returns to where Naruto was staring at the incoming flames that were heading for him but as they did the blonde raised the sword up, feeling something familiar, as if he's done this action tens, no hundreds of time and with it, two words come to mine.

"Full Counter!" He said as he swung, causing all the flames to be reflected back at the wide-eyed Stiyl.

" **WHAT?!** " He shouted in shock as he took out multiple talismans to throw them, creating an explosion in that sent flames everywhere and as this happened, Naruto flinched to grab his head in pain.

"What...what did I just—" He stops to hear his name being called and turns to look at Touma.

" **COME ON NARUTO!** " Hearing that, he nods in agreement until they heard a shout.

" **DAMN YOU!** " With that shout, flames were sent right at the back of Naruto who turns and was about too do the same until he felt a massive headache that caused him to drop that sword as he felt it, feeling as if he had forgotten something important and it was then that he felt a tug and was thrown back, watching as Touma extended his right arm which immediately caused the flames to vanish, shocking the two guys.

"One can reflect my flames yet he seems incapable of doing it again while the other...hmmmm, now I get it. Your the one who destroyed the Walking Church." As he said it, Naruto could only stare at Touma approaching Stiyl in shock while Index laid behind them, far enough so she wouldn't get caught in the attack. It was at this moment, Stiyl began chanting.

"One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!" With those words, a flame monster was summoned forth with a roar from Stiyl's flames.

"This is the Witch Hunter King, Innocentius. Also known as, absolute destruction." It was with those words the fire monster swung at Touma who swung his arm, dispersing it quickly yet almost immediately after it reforms behind them and in front of Index. The two watch as a cross forms in its right hand which immediately Naruto bends down and picks up the sword, despite the pain he felt and saw the flame monster swing at Naruto who was pulled back again, finding himself on his ass and staring at Touma once again protecting him, yet this time it didn't disappear.

"Why isn't my hand working against it?! These flames, they keep coming back as soon as I snuff them out!" Touma shouted as he didn't know what to do while Naruto stood up, turning around to look at Stiyl while his grip tightens on the weapon. While this happened, flames gathered in Stiyl's right hand and left which caused Naruto's eyes to widen while Touma turns in shock.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust! Prepare for the wrath of..." As he spoke, in his right hand formed a red flame sword while the left a bluish-white one.

" **SQEAMISH BLOODY ROAD!** " Stiyl shouted as he swings the two flame swords horizontally, sending a slice at the two like a pair of scissors. Seeing this, Naruto raises the weapon just as the flames closed in on the two of them.

" **DAMN!** " Touma shouted while Naruto something appeared next to Naruto. It was this sight that caused both Stiyl and Touma's eyes to a widen...an exact copy of Naruto who was following the originals motion.

" **FULL COUNTER!** " They screamed as they both swung, causing the flames to be reflected back at the wide-eyed Stiyl.

" **WHAT?!** " He shouted as he throws more talisman, causing the flames to turn into a miniature explosion again but this time, he found both Naruto and the clone running through the smoke full speed despite flames still being inside it, shocking the magic user who took a step back as he watched both of them bring back a fist. Without giving him a single chance to chant even one word, he had two fists slammed into his face, sending him back into the wall at the end of the balcony where he slides down, unconscious. It was with this, that the flame monster vanishes which allowed Touma to relax as he sighs.

"I thought I was gonna die." Muttered the teen who looks back to see his friend was staring at the copy of himself that was also shocked before it disappears. Seeing this, Naruto just looks down at the weapon.

"How...did I..." As he spoke those words, he felt a headache until he flinched and drops the weapon with his right hand touching his right eye.

"Naruto, are you ok?" While he was asked that, Touma became surprised to see blood and it was than that Naruto turns to look at him, showing his right eye was closed as blood was dripping from it.

"What's...happening to me—" He stops just as he drops, hitting the floor as he heard Touma shout his name while he fell unconscious.

"What did I do and...what...am I?"

(You...are the one who will rule this world.)

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, FRIENDS MEET AGAIN; THE SAINT'S WRATH.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and this was meant to be a fight but I reconsidered it for a much better idea.**_

Chapter 4

(That's it young Master, you are indeed slowly improving despite lacking what you need.)

(It seems that you're not cut out to be a master of the blade as Master Zeldris was, that being said I can see great potential in you achieving another form of—)

"Huh...?" The moment that sound left his lips, almost immediately a single eye opened as he didn't give even a second before he jumps out of bed, landing on his feet much to his own surprise of what he just did and stood up straight with great confusion.

"When could I ever do that...hmmmmm—" He stops the moment he notices something in the mirror and turns to see himself with bandages around his right eye.

"What the..." As he muttered that, his attention turns to the table where he saw his families heirloom weapon wrapped in bandages on it which he proceeds to walk over and pick it up.

( **FULL COUNTER!** )

"How did I—" He was silenced when he heard a new voice.

"Seems your up." The moment he heard that Naruto quickly turns towards the door to see an elderly man who was bald-headed and his remaining hair has turned grey while wearing the typical lab coat.

"Doctor Frog, ya' mind telling me what happened to my eye? Also, how long have I've been here?" His question was answered almost immediately.

"You've just been here overnight. As for your eye on the other hand. I'm not sure myself, I transplanted that eye into your socket when you were a kid, true it's been quite a long time since then and I expected some side effects to happen yet besides those it should be working perfectly to whatever happened yesterday must've damaged it somehow. So I suggest that you—" He was cut off the moment Naruto tried to open his eye, massive amounts of pain shot through it, gaining a yell as he fell to one knee holding it. Seeing this, the doctor lets out a sigh.

"Would be wise to let this old man finish. As I was about to say before you cut me off, right now, I took the liberty to make sure that eye wouldn't open by itself by keeping it bandaged shut before wrapping it up with more bandages around your head. Tho if you try to force it to open, that's just gonna happen again or worse if your not careful." Hearing that, the young blonde runs a hand through his hair while he thought

"Also, you have a guest outside." The moment he heard that, Naruto blinks in surprise and turns to look at him.

"Touma, right?" His answer received a shake of the head much to his confusion.

"Oh no, Ms. Nunotaba." The moment he heard that almost immediately Naruto showed a terrified expression as he turns quickly trying to find a way out of the room until he heard the door open and turns quickly to see the doctor walking out while facing someone.

"You can enter now, he's awake." With that said, he leaves Naruto's sight and is replaced by a girl around his age. Having an average looking build, unkempt purple hair, and purple eyes while wearing gothic lolita clothing. Seeing her, immediately the blonde raised her waving arms.

"S-Shinobu, I ca—" He stops at seeing her eyes narrow a little which stops the blonde who watches her approach him while giving off an air of aloofness.

"You did it again didn't you, you got yourself in a fight despite you promise me you wouldn't start one anymore. So what was it this time, some kid being bullied, you misunderstand the situation, or maybe it was you once again challenging and losing against Misaka Mikoto in a fight?" It was by than she was greeted with Naruto trying hard to regain his composure even while witnessing the glint in her eyes that was directed at him.

"L-Listen, it wasn't like that. I was just helping out a friend of mine and—" He stops to jolt at seeing her eyes narrow and immediately he looks away but blinks in surprise at recalling something before he approaches the bed to lay on it.

"Hey Shinobu, do you recall someone by the name of "Kanzaki Kaori" back when we were kids in the Higuchi facility?" When he asked that, she blinks in surprise and tried to look away as she recalled something unsettling.

"Well, I recall you two being close friends since you came to the facility on the same day." Hearing that, Naruto places his left hand on his head as he scratches it while sitting down.

"Now that I think about it, I can't recall much of what happened... Why did she leave exactly...?" As he asked her that, he noticed the expression she had but didn't bother asking.

"Well it could be because of the accident, after what happened...but to remind you, she was taken into a Church with the passing of her parents since her parents were affiliated with them." When he heard that, the expression he showed was bothered yet in the end he stood up but stops as he thought about the day she left, when he sat next to her as they watched the night sky, more so at recalling her looking very sad.

(Why don't you smile anymore?)

The moment that thought passed through his head, he placed his hand in his face.

"What...was that?" He muttered to himself with great confusion as he didn't understand what that was all about at all tho he wasn't focused on Shinobu staring at him before she looked away yet turns back to see he was standing up while stretching a little before he starts getting dressed in his clothes that were left in the table.

"Are you planning on leaving?" When she asked him that, a bead of sweat appeared on Naruto's face while he was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, you see I gotta meet up with Touma and chat about what hap—" He stopped to see the dark aura remitting from her whisk she crossed her arms.

"Don't even think about it, you still hurt and you need to—" She was cut off as his middle and index finger tap her forehead, causing her to take a step back while she was staring at him smiling.

"Sorry Shinobu, but my friend needs me. As we both know, I'm not the kind of person that will just let my friends get hurt." After saying that, he watched her surprised expression turn to a tried one as she sighs.

"Fine, but if you end up here again—" She was cut off by a pair of lips making their way to her cheek, gaining a blush as Naruto separates with a smile.

"Thanks Shinobu, I'll see you later!" Was all that was said before making a break for it and ran out of the room with the wrapped weapon, leaving her by herself where she just stared at the mirror.

"Is he trying to remember what happened back than, and the kind of person he was?" As she thought that to herself, remembering how dark her memories were of the smiling blonde.

* * *

 **THAT VERY SAME DAY, MUCH LATER AT NIGHT**

" **DAMMIT, WHERE DID HE GO?!** " Thought the running blonde who ran through the streets, trying to find where exactly his friend is after what happened, he wasn't even answering his calls or messages at all. Even when he didn't know where to go, for some odd reason he felt something drawing him towards a specific area near Touma and his apartment dorm room.

"What the hell is going on, first these dreams, than some technique I felt like I've used hundred of times before?! I have absolutely no idea why—" He stops just as his eyes widen and looks around, what he found was that he was all by himself despite having just been in a crowded area, even at night.

"What's going on—" He stooped just as he felt something, like a tingling feelings my up his back. When he looks up ahead, he could faintly see some kind of light he couldn't describe, in the end, he ran in that direction all the while something was happening over there. Currently, Stiyl was speaking to his comrade who stood over an unconscious Touma.

"Are we finished here?" Stiyl asked the woman who gave a slight nod yet before things could continue a shout was heard.

" **HEY!** " The moment the two heard that immediately Stiyl turns fast as he recognizes that voice while the long purple-haired woman who had it tied up in a ponytail jolts.

"What, how did you enter through the barrier?! Kanzaki, you did engrave them right?" Stiyl asked while turning to the female but blinks in surprise to see she wasn't responding, unlike Naruto who became shocked while staring at the back of the female's head before his gaze transfers over to Touma.

" **TOUMA!** " He shouts while drawing out his weapon that he proceeds to unwrap to reveal itself which immediately Stiyl prepares two talisman cards when a gust of wind passes Naruto's head as a cut appears in his left cheek. Seeing this, Stiyl turns and froze when he saw that dangerous look in her eyes.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." As she spoke with distaste, she turns to look at Naruto while gripping her katana which a bead of sweat fell from his cheek.

"It really is you, Kanza..." He was cut off just as she spoke.

"Salvare000, Seven Flashes." The moment he heard that, her katana vibrated while multiple gusts of wind suddenly appeared and headed straight for Naruto who brought his arms up just as many slashes appeared on his body, causing him to stumble back yet he just grits his teeth but grew unnerved at seeing that hateful look, more so why Stiyl seemed shocked at this.

"Seven Flashes." Once again, Naruto saw the attacks heading for him which he brought his weapon back.

" **FULL COUNTER!** " It was with those words his eyes widen just as his sword flew out of his hand with deeper slashes appearing on his chest and arms, causing him to stumble back in great confusion as he had little to no idea what just happened.

"Kanza—" He tried to say, but again he was silenced.

"Don't you dare speak to me, you demon." The moment she uttered those words, the expression of confusion increased.

"Demon, what are you—" He stops to notice a glint from the corner of his eye and looks to see the reflection of light coming off of a wire, too was then that he noticed many, many to hundreds all around him.

"Are those, wire—" He couldn't finish due to turning to see Kanazki right in front of him as she slams her sheathed Katana into the side of his face, splattering blood on the ground while Naruto began to fall as blood dripped from his mouth yet he didn't get the luxury to fall, having been swiftly and immediately struck in the ribs by the very same weapon, gaining many cracks that sent him into the air, rolling on the ground to a stop while he shook but even so he tried looking up to meet with the hateful expression of hers.

"Faking it won't help you, I will kill you no matter what." As she spoke those words, she began to unsheathe her sword that caused his eyes to widen in shock. Only able to think about the past, what he remembers...

(Why don't you smile anymore?)

"Kanazki, why are you... **WHAT'S GOING ON?!** " When he shouted that, she stopped to look at him, at his eyes.

"Why are you calling me Demon, weren't we friends?! WHY ARE YOU—" He was stopped by a foot meeting his face before being grabbed by his already torn and shredded shirt, lifted to meet her enraged expression.

" **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MONSTER!** I don't care what you have to say, I won't fall for it again! **I WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE AGAIN AND ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!** " She shouted while pulling back her katana that was directed at his chest, his heart.

" **NOW DIE YOU—** " As she shouted those words, she thrusted forward but froze when she heard it.

"I'm sorry." The moment she started to hear that, the katana slowed down to a halt, pricking the skin of his chest and drawing blood all the while she had a shocked expression.

"I, don't know what I did to you...I don't remember what I did. After the accident, I lost a portion of my memories. Whatever I did to you... I'm...so...rry." As he finished speaking those words, his body becomes limp and passes out right in front of the shocked Kanzaki.

"Acci...dent..." As she muttered those words, she could only stare at Naruto's unconscious form in disbelief while Stiyl finally spoke.

"Kanzaki, what was that all about? Was it really necessary for you to reveal your magic name like the—" He was cut off when she continued to speak.

"...He actually did lose his memories...he doesn't recall anything he's done." As she muttered those words, her fingers grip her katana's handle tightly while she looked at it, her resolve shaking at what she heard.

"What do you—" Stiyl stops immediately as the two froze almost instantly from seeing someone kneeling down to Naruto.

"Why do you always get dragged into these kinds of situations?" Spoke none other than a slim, attractive, tall woman with a beauty mark below her right eye. She had shoulder length Black hair and gold eyes. Her clothing consisted of a nurses jacket tho it was highly revealing due to it being open with nothing shown to conceal her chest tho the jacket concealed quite a bit and wore a dark skirt as well as heels. What was very noticeable was that on the left side of her neck was a colored red pig. The woman moves to hold his unconscious form in her arms while showing a smile as she was kneeling.

" **HOW DID SHE—** " Stiyl stops at seeing some orb floating near her give off a glow before she and Naruto disappeared without a trace, this very much shocks Kanazki who didn't understand what just happened.

"Dammit, there really was a magic user in this city?! She must have been the one who healed Index." Stiyl muttered with great annoyance at finding out about this, to his friend wasn't happy either got multiple reasons.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MASTER RETURNS; THE SIN OF GLUTTONY.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I'm changing something from canon Nanatsu no Taizai to help this story, more.**_

Chapter 5

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL THAT VERY NIGHT**

The moment they reappeared in the hospital room, the very same room that Naruto had just left, he was laid on the bed with the woman just staring down at his unconscious form.

"I would say you've made a great improvement than when you used too pull pranks but now your basically becoming a punching bag." As she said that, she opens her left hand and from it appears Naruto's families heirloom which she places on the table before turning towards him, staring at the condition he was in sadly.

"If I had done more, I could have prevented it...Apport." With that final word, Naruto's shredded clothing all disappears to reveal his entire body. Some parts gained Merlin's attention but she focuses on the actual issue and it's what caused her eyes widen a little to see that his wounds were steaming a little as they were slowly closing. With that, she did a single chant and with it a symbol appears on Naruto's chest and one that took the shape of a demonic beasts head, having lines spreading up on Naruto's head. She could clearly see the he seal seems damaged as the head of the demonic beast seemed cracked which caused her eyes too narrow.

"Even when his memories were sealed like his power, he managed to awaken his natural born ability not to mention he can retain the ability of that of the Goddess Clan. Not only that, it's completely obvious the seal is damaged... Apport." With that final word, boxers appear on Naruto just as she pulls the blankets over his body while the seal disappears.

"Once you awaken, we will need to talk." With that thought, her eyes widen and she turns to find the Doctor at the door.

"You know, you could have just went through the front door, Merlin?" His question gained a small laugh before she looks back down at the unconscious Naruto.

"I rather not waste my time with doors, Heaven Canceller." Hearing that, the old man just smiles before turning away with that smirk turning serious.

"I'll leave you be, but please make sure it doesn't happen again. Your moment of carelessness caused him to almost end up just like his ancestor, when he was once known as the most vile demon of his clan." His words earned a bothered expression from Merlin who sighs before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, staring at her feet as she thought about the past.

"Again, my carelessness...just like with Arthur." Merlin told herself before looking at the blonde as she saw the image of Arthur laying next to him, it was than that she teleported away and in turn leaving Naruto by himself. But the moment she did, silence consumed the room and with it, Naruto's body started to move and shake as black veins started to appear on his chest where his heart was, slowly spreading until it was stopped by an white aura his body began to emit, causing it too recede just before the seal once again appears, causing both to vanish before it too did the same.

* * *

 **FOUR DAYS LATER, THAT VERY MORNING IN THE HOSPITAL**

(Why... **WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS?! WEREN'T THEY YOUR FRIENDS?!** )

(Friends...why should I care for a bunch of Child Error's that were thrown away by their parents for being too weak?)

It was upon hearing that voice, a single ocean-blue eye opened as he completely recalled the words he heard, having been his own words he recognized from the tone in the voice that matches his own.

"So you finally awake, at last." The moment he heard that's slowly the blonde shifts over to the one sitting next to his bed, Merlin. Upon seeing her, he his eye widens before sitting up slowly.

"Master, is that really you?" His question gained a flick on the forehead, causing him to flinch and touch it while staring at the woman who gave a small smile.

"It's been quite awhile, years in fact since you were but a kid." As he heard that, their were many things Naruto wanted to say but stoped after recalling what happened to Touma and that was when his one eye widens.

" **TOUMA!** Master, my friend—" He was cut off at seeing her raise a hand to stop him from talking.

"He will be ok, he's currently in this hospital in another room." Upon hearing that, Naruto sighs thankfully yet froze when she continued too speak.

"You've been out for four days, only past midnight was taken here." Her words caused disbelief to appear on his face as he didn't know what he had missed yet he pushed all that to the side and proceeded to get out of bed, surprising Merlin.

"He won't be going anywhere right now, so you don't need to worry." She said to her once student who she watched getting dressed but noticed he had stopped all movement when putting his shirt on and that was because the blonde recalled Kanzaki and what transpired between them.

(Don't you dare speak to me, you demon.)

( **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MONSTER!** I don't care what you have to say, I won't fall for it again! **I WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE AGAIN AND ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!** )

"Master, you were there that day...when that truck hit the bus, correct?" When he asked her that, Merlin's eyes widened as he continued to speak.

"After the accident, I lost a portion of my memories...yet...I was never told, what happened before the accident. I know I had classmates, yet...I only was able to meet one of them, Shinobu. When I asked her about it, she said...they all died on the bus we were on. You see, the reason I'm bringing this up is because I met up with Kanzaki, she called me a Demon and beat me with anger. So, I wanted to know..." As he asked that, his left hand moved to his chest as he felt like he was starting to panic as he remembered the group picture he had in his room of all his friends.

"And please tell me...the reason why my classmates died was because of the crash, right?" As he asked that, he turned and became in complete disbelief upon seeing her face that showed sorrow.

"Their was an accident, a runaway truck was heading for you, you managed to push your friend Shinobu out of harms way unlike yourself. You were immediately taken to the hospital and in critical condition. With my help, your body was able to make a full recovery yet...you didn't wake up, when it became evident after the first day that you weren't awakening I proceeded to use my magic to check what was happening within your mind, only to find out your consciousness was gone. I had to track it down to where it was and it led me...to finding out your consciousness was in Purgatory." When Naruto heard that, he showed great confusion.

"Purga...tory—" He stopped to grasp his head as he saw it, a single image yet that image came with information of what appeared to be a massively tall robust giant man with a full long curly beard. He wore a giant armor, a long partially torn cape and a horned helmet that cast a shadow over his eyes with a black symbol on it. Upon recalling that face, Naruto fell to one knee as he could clearly see that memory was cracked yet repairing itself.

"The Demon King...wait, but what does this mean—how do I know this?!" As he asked himself that, Merlin continues.

"Within Purgatory, time is different. A day here is a year there. Your consciousness has been trapped within Purgatory for over a year, meaning you've been trapped there with the Demon King. For over a year, he's done many horrible things to the point when I freed you and returned you to your body, you were no longer the same. You were completely emotionless, having been robbed that. I began doing my research on how to erase your memories of the time you spent their, I finished with the spell but...I was too late." As she said it, Naruto just stares at her.

"Only Days after that...you were found surrounded by the corpses of your classmates with the only survivor being Kanzaki who left for the church no sooner than the next day, the same day I sealed away your memories and the power you had to prevent you from turning back into the person...tho the seal was able to block off all your power as you can still heal but enough to prevent yourself from returning back to your other self." After saying that, she just turns to see Naruto sitting on the side of his bed with a horrified expression on his face before placing said head in his hands. Seeing this, Merlin stood up.

"We can talk again later so for now, you should absorb the information." With those words, she was gone almost immediately leaving nothing behind but Naruto by himself. As minutes went by, tears were the only thing that well on the floor, nothing but tears until he was stopped by hearing a voice.

" **STUPID TOUMA!** " When he heard that shout, he could clearly hear a scream of pain next before watching the same Nun walk by his room, seen through the small window on the wall before the Doc walks by to open up the door next to his, which caused his eye too widen as he proceeded to stand up and make his way to the door, opening it up just as he watched the door next to his close and proceeded to walk towards it, stopping at the doorknob.

"At least...he's alive." As he said it, he places a hand on the doorknob and was about to turn until he heard what was said inside.

"Listen, are you sure about this? Lying to her that you remember when in fact all your memories died along with your brain cells." As he heard that, Naruto just stood there with a look of disbelief on his face before slowly he lot go of the doorknob before he walked back to his room, ignoring everything else as he shut the door and approached his bed to just sit on the side with his hands going in the palm of his hands again. As this was happening, without his notice a small distortion appeared on the room leading to another realm.

( **Ahahahah, so he finally finds out about what happened. Only a matter of time before the seal is broken and you return to your original self.** )

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, MEETING MIKASA; THE JOURNEY TO BECOME THE SUPREME KING BEGINS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Updated this a little to fix some grammar. 1/10/2020._**

Chapter 6

 **A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER, AFTER LEARNING THE TRUTH; AT NARUTO AND TOUMA'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

"Geez, what a drag. Why do I have to go and deliver his homework." Muttered one classmate of Naruto who had narrow brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His clothing consisted of just baggy pants and a hoodie. The moment he got to Naruto's door, he pressed his doorknob gaining a "ding" sound from it. After a few moments, the doorknob finally started to move and slowly the door opened, introducing the now surprised classmate to a depressed a lifeless Naruto who still had his eye covered, having yet to heal.

"Shikamaru...what do you want?" He asked the now surprised looking slacker who just blinks in surprise.

"You...haven't been coming to school lately so I was asked to bring this to you." As Shikamaru said that, he lifted the envelope yet instead of handing it, it was taken out of his hands by Naruto who spoke.

"Thanks..." Was all he said before he shut the door on him, causing his eye too narrow a little at knowing something is definitely not right. As a few seconds went by, the Esper just sighs with his hands going into his pockets as he proceeds to walk away.

"Best to have him work things out instead of me butting into his life." As he thought those words, he didn't notice a ripple appear in the air behind him, small enough that "something" escaped from it. While this was happening, laying against the door was the depressed Naruto who simply slides down against the door. Legs moved up against his chest while staring at the room where the curtains were pulled while everything seemed damaged, having destroyed the furniture, pillows, bed, holes in walls, broken lights, the only thing that didn't seem broken were the photos. Slowly he moved his hands to his head.

(Come on Fishcake, I want a turn with that toy!)

(Hey Naruto, wanna play tag?)

(Why don't you smile anymore?)

As he recalled those words, he grips his hair with his nails digging into his skin.

"What do I do...what am I supposed to do...? Maybe...I should let Kanza—" He was cut off when he heard something hit his door, causing him to stand up and look at it in confusion.

"Wha—" He stops to hear it continue a few more times, slowly he grabbed the doorknob and opened it a little yet saw no one before he opened it up more, looking around to see no one before taking a step forward and that was when he stepped on something, gaining a loud bark of anger which he stumbled back to look down and that was when his eyes widened. What he saw was a small fox, a kit with nine-tails currently crouching and growling at him. Slowly Naruto bent down while outstretching his hand.

"You...why—" He was cut off as the animal jumps at Naruto before a loud yell of pain could be heard echoing through the building.

* * *

"Stupid fox." Muttered the currently bitten and scratched teen, having been an hour later as he had to go the store for supplies which were food, bandages, medicine, and other things. By this time, he finally took into account the sun getting lower yet high enough to tell him it won't be sunset for some time. After a few seconds, he turns his head away with one hand being placed over his injured eye.

"How much longer do I have to wear this thing, it's only getting in the way now." As he muttered that, his eye widens as a flash appeared in his mind and a memory of his smiling classmates came to mind, causing him to drop the bag while he was staring at his feet.

"What do I...even do...as of right now," His teeth grit against each other. "what can I possibly do to att—" He stops with his eye-widening as he slowly directs it, what he saw was a specific girl looking away from him. In a matter of seconds, she turns to look at Naruto to reveal her to have the exact same appearance as Misaka, down to the last detail. Yet wore a pair of large goggles on her head and was covered in scratch and bite marks yet almost immediately his eye narrow, seeing that something wasn't right.

"Misa—..." He just stops as he knew that was yet wasn't Misaka, unable to explain who she was exactly until she suddenly looks up.

"Yip." The moment the blonde heard that he instantly forgot about everything and face-faulted on the ground, after raising himself his eyebrow was twitching.

"D-Did you just make an animal sound?" Asked the blonde who was staring at the Misaka lookalike who looks up.

"Says the four-legged creature in trouble." Upon hearing that, he also looks and immediately takes a step back in shock at finding the same exact fox just staring at him.

"Ah great," Tone filled with annoyance. "it's you again." As he said it, he approaches the lookalike to stand next to her while looking at the young nine-tailed fox that seemed to be unnerved for some reason.

"I was passing by this area earlier and discovered a baby that was left inside a parked car. Since there was the danger of heatstroke, Misaka used her electricity to unlock the door and open the window, but...that made the creature nearby become very violent and attack me. In the end, when I did it again, it made the creature stop and proceeded to climb up the tree shakily, appearing to be scared. Unable to get back down: Misaka states, kindly explaining the situation." After saying that, Naruto just blinks while staring at the passive girl who wasn't bothered by the cut and bites on her, more worried about the Fox.

"That violent Fox can stay up there as long as it wants, I don't care." As he said it, not wanting to deal with that violent animal, unlike the girl.

"If it stays up there too long, it will eventually die from hunger and dehydration. Don't you think we should help?: Asks Mi—" She was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Why would I care about that animal that attacked me for no reason at all? Besides, it did this to me and you, so I doubt the fall would hurt it, in fact, it might knock some sense into it on how to beha—" Naruto was cut off by the girl speaking.

"Is that so? So, are you saying that you don't care if that thing is slammed against the ground?" Her question caught Naruto off guard as he was dumbfounded while she continued with his gaze focusing on him.

"If it's badly hurt as a result and impaired in some way, such that its vital activity to a stop, do you still not care?" With that said, Naruto merely bows his head with a sigh.

"(Sigh) Fine, you win..." With that said, she turns towards the kit.

"If you get on all fours, and I get on top of you, I think I can just barely reach it: Proposes Misaka." Upon hearing that, Naruto directs his one eye on the Fox that had a glint to its eyes that said 'danger'.

"Ya' know, I still think we should leave—" He stops at seeing her gaze directed on him again before he sighs once more while getting on all fours to allow the girl to get on his back, sweat dropping about how he ended up like this while the girl began to reach.

"A little bit to the left, animal-hater: Misaka says, not knowing the stranger's name." Upon hearing that, Naruto eyebrow twitches.

"My names Naruto and I'm not an animal hater, I just don't like animals that suddenly attack you!" He told the girl who was continuing to reach until finally when it backs up enough, the Fox finally falls which in turn the girl jumps off of Naruto's back. By the time she lands and Naruto turns, the blonde was reduced to a blushing idiot at seeing she used her skirt to catch the fox.

"I managed to secure it safely: says—" She was cut off by the blushing blonde who stood up.

" **P-PULL DOWN YOUR—** " At that moment Naruto realized something, she was wearing panties and not shorts. With this realization, his one eye narrows.

"Who are you exactly—" He stops to see the anime-tailed fox jumping out of her skirt and landing to approach Naruto, glaring at the blonde as it sat.

"What do you want?" He asked, thinking it wants to attack him again before seeing the girl sit down which in turn he finally does the same. After a few seconds, Naruto glances at the girl who tries to reach out for the Fox yet again it growls and crouches, causing her to pull away.

"From what I recall, animals can in a way feel the slight electrical field that your body produces which explains why your more cut up than me. Tho it could also be because this Fox is just an asshole." He said, seeing the Fox glaring at him more while he just sighs and looks at the one next to him.

"I know for certain you're not Misaka as I've fought her many times to know that's not how she acts as well as she wears shorts." The moment he said that he saw a suspicious gaze being directed at him.

"How do you know what Big sister wears under her skirt: Misaka questions the suspicious blonde, thinking him to be a pervert." Upon hearing that, Naruto burst into a blushing tomato.

" **T-THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL—** " He stops to see the Fox seemed to be...laughing. The moment the Fox realizes how the two were staring at it, it suddenly dashed off into some bushes and disappeared.

"Did that Fox—...never mind. Anyways, you just called Misaka big sister, are you perhaps her younger twin sister or something?" The moment he asked that she answers.

"No, I'm her clone: Misaka said, telling the blonde the answer he wanted." Upon hearing that, Naruto's eye was completely wide.

"A...Clone? I'm confused, why were you created exactly?" The moment he asked that he received a confusing answer.

"ZXC741. ASD852. QWE963 Dash: replies Misaka, seeking password confirmation." Hearing that, he had no idea what to even make of it.

"Sure enough, you are not involved in the "experiment". Therefore, I cannot answer your inquiry." Her words furthered confused him due to hearing "Experiment".

"Experiment? What are they doing to you?" He asked, starting to show a little worry at the fact that she may be being used as test animals.

"That is confidential." Her words caused him to grit his teeth at seeing whoever created her most likely gave her guidelines to follow, this caused him to begin scratching his head in anger before a flash of his friends appearing in his mind again before he turns away.

"Whatever...I'm done here." After saying that, he picks up the groceries he bought that was lying away from him and turns to see she was already walking away. Seeing this, he starts to walk before he slowly stops again

(You did it again didn't you, you got yourself in a fight despite your promise me you wouldn't start one anymore. So what was it this time, some kid being bullied, you misunderstand the situation, or maybe it was you once again challenging and losing against Misaka Mikoto in a fight?)

(L-Listen, it wasn't like that. I was just helping out a friend of mine and—)

It was after that memory, minutes go by and he found himself walking behind the clone in silence yet stops as he begins to sweatdrop at seeing she seemed to be staring at a butterfly with a bored expression of laziness before continuing to walk.

"Geez, for a clone she's not like the original. I wonder if—" He stopped after thinking of something before he walked faster towards her.

"Hey, I have a question." He said, stopping right behind her which she turns.

"Listen, I—" He stops at hearing an odd laugh.

"Whiskers...calling you that would work due to you having whiskers..." Hearing that said, Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

" **DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!** " Naruto shouted, not liking the nickname yet his attention was drawn towards an ice cream truck stopping near them.

"Hey, you two!" The driver's words caused them to look at him as he backs up towards them, stopping so they were at his window.

"Couples shouldn't be fighting." His words furthered increased Naruto's blush as he turns away.

" **WE'RE NOT DATING!** " He said, immediately denying that yet the man presses on.

"Come on now, I can spot a good couple when I see it and you shouldn't say something like that. Besides I've seen you two many times getting into fights and I've about had it at seeing it happen." When Naruto heard that, he starts to sweatdrop at thinking about all the times he's challenged Misaka to a fight.

"Hang on a second." After saying that, he goes in the back and gets out of his vehicle with two ice cream cones he hands to them.

"These are my top of the line flavors! They're on the house, so get along with each other." His words caused Naruto to feel uncomfortable.

"Look, we're not—" He slowly stops to see the clone was devouring the cone before moving it away from her face.

"A rich and refreshing sweet taste without a greasy aftertaste. The milk is obviously high quality, but unless you use well-ground sugar, you cannot get such a texture. The cone yields a crust of crushed cookies, yes? Good job!: Misaka says, offering her generous praise." Was all she said while giving the man a thumbs up.

"Ahahahah, thank you. Well, when a couple breaks up, they're perfect strangers again." With that said, he enters his vehicle and spoke with sadness.

"My old lady might become a perfect stranger if I can't make any money." With that said, he begins driving away with Naruto just feeling bad for him.

"Anyway, be nice to each other!" He shouted from his window just as Naruto shouts.

" **BUT WE'RE NOT DATING!** " He denied loudly before he felt his hand getting lighter. It was then that she looks to see that the scoop of ice cream was gone which he looks around before his gaze travels to the suspicious clone who as a speck of mint on her face.

" **HEY, THAT WAS MINE!** " He shouted at the clone who looks away.

"Now, whatever is the matter?: Misaka asks, enjoying the refreshing aftertaste of mint chocolate chip, feigning ignorance." Her words gained an eye twitch just before she told him she wanted hot tea.

"I may not look like it, but I am very picky about my tea: says Misaka, attempting to control the conversation." Her words gained one dumbfounded Naruto.

"Therefore, I will order a milk tea: affirms Misaka, already preparing her order mentally." With those words, Naruto finally shouts in anger.

" **OH COME ON ALREADY!** " He shouted in anger.

* * *

"That milk tea was quite good." They walked together on a sidewalk at night, one relaxed and the other not so much. "The strawberry shortcake wasn't bad either: says Misaka, offering her candid opinion."

The blonde was looking at his froggy wallet, seeing it lose its fatness almost as if the IRS attacked.

"Whatever, so when are you heading home?" When he asked that, he got a reply he wanted to know.

"I forgot to mention it earlier, but Misaka is headed for her experiment, so she won't be returning to the lab. You are free to follow me." She told the surprised blonde.

"Ok, then you can lead the way." With that said, she proceeded to turn but stops and looks back at Naruto.

"Why do you want to follow Misaka so much?: Misaka asks, curious why a total stranger follows her like a stalker." Upon hearing that, she was given an answer she couldn't comprehend.

"Simple, to see if they were treating you right. I...can't stand by knowing someone is being abused." The moment she heard that her eyes widen with surprise before looking away with a confused expression.

"I see: Misaka says, understanding a little more of what kind of person whiskers is. " That was all she said before continuing to walk with Naruto staying behind her, eye twitching from her nickname.

* * *

"I don't get it, why does she need a guitar?" Wondered the blonde who was following her while staring at the suitcase, five minutes till midnight and before than she needed to get to a train station locker. After a few minutes of walking, she suddenly took a left which confused him.

"Why are you, going down this way?" He questions Misaka while still following behind her close down the dark alleyway until she finally stops, surprising Naruto just as his eyes widen at hearing footsteps from the other end of the alleyway. From the shadows stepped out one individual, he was a skinny teen with pale skin, moppy white hair, and red eyes. Black shirt with white stripes and white pants with black shoes.

"Who—" Naruto was cut off by the clone speaking.

"The current time is 20:58. Two minutes remain until Experiment number 9982." When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way.

"W-Wait...N-Nine-thousand...nine-hundred and eighty-two...?" As he asked that, he slowly became in disbelief when he saw her open her suitcase to reveal a gun while pulling down her goggles while the white-haired young man looks at Naruto.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, UTTER FAILURE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as it's been awhile._**

 **WORDS STYLE:**

Thinking

[Tv/Intercom]

 **SHOUTING**

 **TwIsTeD**

Chapter 7

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"Why are you, going down this way?" Naruto asked Misaka while still following behind her close, going down the dark alleyway until she finally stops, surprising the blonde whose eyes widen at hearing footsteps from the other end of the alleyway. From the shadows stepped out one individual, he was a skinny teen with pale skin, moppy white hair, and red eyes. Black shirt with white stripes and white pants with black shoes.

"Who—" He was cut off by the clone speaking.

"The current time is 20:58. Two minutes remain until Experiment number 9982." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way.

"W-Wait...N-Nine-thousand...nine-hundred and eighty-two...?" As he asked that, he slowly became in disbelief when he saw her open her suitcase to reveal a gun while pulling down her goggles. As she did this, the white-haired young man looks at Naruto.

 _ **CURRENT TIME**_

"Who's the blonde kid?" Asked the pale one who cracks his neck, showing what could be an arrogant smile upon his face. This only unnerved Naruto as he didn't know who this guy was but for the experiment number to be that high he must've been dangerous. While thinking that, Misaka#9982 faces the Esper with a gun in hand and goggles over her eyes.

"Hey, blonde." The sudden name gained a jolt as well as attention. "If you don't hurry and leave, you'll end up like the other Clones. So...~~"

As his words trailed on, his left fist hits the wall which causes a shockwave to travel across the walls towards Misaka#9982 who immediately reacts by jumping to her left, barely missing the falling heater yet she had to move again once the guy jumps high into the air and past Naruto and he lands on the ground, once more barely missing her as debris was sent everywhere.

Misaka could only use her electrical Esper ability to affect the lighting, turning it off after the third attack attempt to prevent the attacker from seeing it. All the while Naruto just stood in the same spot while not being able to think on who exactly that guy was yet he just grits his teeth. His legs start to bend as he prepares himself while watching for an open.

And just like that, movement was heard as the foe turns towards its direction just as the alleyway was lit with light by the bullets she released towards the guy yet in an instant, before his eyes he witnessed the bullets flying back as well as the falling form of Misaka who appears to be shocked while the other approaches her.

"What's the matter? Turning tail area—" He stops out of sheer surprise upon seeing one idiot blonde running past him towards the downed girl who was quite confused as he bent down to her.

" **WE NEED TO RUN, CAN YOU?!** " His immediate demand made less sense to her and before she could give a logical answer she had found herself being lifted in his arms, running away in the opposite direction as the white-haired teen who was very much surprised yet that fades as a smile appears on his face.

"Gotta say," His steps became louder as he followed in pursuit. "didn't expect that. Guess he's one of those idiots that don't know who I am."

* * *

"Will you let me down, now.: Misaka#9982 says, having been ignored as she was carried for the last 15 minutes.

It was at hearing that, Naruto finally came to a stop as he appeared to be out of breath, slowly he lets her down which she stands on her own two feet. Looking around the location was obvious as it was near docks in the dead of night with the only light being the moon and the lights of the city. What he saw they were above, the only way down is the stairs close to them or the road far from them.

"Why are you trying to protect Misaka? : Mikasa asks, not understanding why he's going so far as to put himself in harms away."

Her question confused the blonde who already answered that yet sighs while scratching the back of his head.

"I already answered that but if you want me to go into detail why than I can't. After all, I don't know why I just am compelled to help people." His answer gained a head tilt of the girl who comes more got some information on her helper.

"Ahahaha," A jolt was wanted from the wide-eyed blonde who's single eye was completely wide in shock. "gotta say you run fast even while carrying someone."

He swiftly turns to find the same guy directly behind them, standing there with his hands in his pockets much to the shock of the blonde who turns fast while grabbing her hand, running with her in tow as they went down the steps quickly.

"Ahahah, run away, run away! The longer you run, the more time you have before you die... After all, this is a life or death game of tag we're playing, here."

As his words were spoken, by the time they finally reached the bottom they were stopped by the guy landing in front of them, having jumped off from where they had stood before. Naruto simply gets in front of Misaka, putting on a brave face yet he was sweating, not having a weapon as well as not knowing what made him so dangerous.

"Because once I catch up to you..." He turns his whole body to face the two of them, still showing an arrogant expression. "It's the end. Game over."

Immediately the two-run in another direction to get away from the foe yet he just smiles in amusement, stepping forwards causes a shockwave like attack that heads for the clone, causing an exposition with debris flying everywhere and blocking the attackers view as he heads over towards them, stopping with surprise to see Naruto's arms wrapped around her in a protecting way. Slowly he moves his hands away and starts to get up as he turns, revealing blood leaking from several spots on his body while others being bruised.

"Let me guess, you some guy trying to play Hero the moment some fake maiden is endangered," As he spoke, Naruto was already charging at him full speed. "isn't that, **CUTE!** "

Another step he takes causes an explosion of debris that sent the wide-eyes Naruto back onto a crate he slides down against. This sight simply gained surprise from the clone at Naruto's behavior yet again even after knowing his reason before turning with narrowed eyes towards the smiling Esper.

"What's wrong, 'Hero' aren't you gonna stand up and beat my ass?" As he spoke that question, he was walking towards the blonde who starts to stand up shakily yet obvious he still had the strength to get up. "That's it, now come on and do something, **ALREADY!** " His last word was followed by another step but this time rocks flew towards the shocked blonde who made his move and dashed forwards. Arms up to defend his head from the damage he moved straight ahead, feeling the rocks slam into his body with a few causing quite the amount of pain yet he forces himself forward, against the shockwave that was pushing him back.

" **RAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHH!** " It was with that shout, his foe's eyes wide as he watched the blonde push forwards, breaking through the shockwave and charging right the Esper as he swung full force with his left arm, fist barreling towards the guys face yet in an instant, things became flipped. Blood splattering on Naruto's face as his arm having been torn off his torso sent flying behind him.

"Nice try, but you failed." As he said that, he takes another step forward and with it once more a shockwave sent him through the air as the rocks once more slammed into his body, tearing his clothes and few drawing even more blood as he hits the ground with a roll.

"Ahahahah! Geez, gotta say I was expecting a scream or something but it seems you've got one hell of a strong—..." He was silenced when he saw it, the few bits and pieces of rocks in his skin were dislodging themselves from the skin that appeared to be steaming as the wound was closing, this caused his eyes to narrow as he watched him start to try and lift himself.

"Healing huh...well isn't that just anno—" He was cut off as he noticed a red-light, looking down just as a bright light appeared and with it an explosion that consumed the foe with only smoke being seen. It was with this, Misaka#9982 made her move, running past the smoke and towards the blonde who was lifting himself off.

"What are you doing," Protested the whiskered teen, having himself lifted by the clone who was at his side and seeing the blood finally stopped leaking from his missing arm. "you should have run."

"If I ran, you would have died.: States Mikasa, recalling the idiot risking his life to do the same for her, a complete stranger. Besides, the target was neutralized after being led onto my the location of the bomb I set earlier to—"

Shock, the shock was an understatement as both her eyes widen along with Naruto's single eye upon seeing an unarmed teenager walking towards them with a smile.

"Oh, hi."

Immediately Naruto pushed her out of the way and started moving forward but with a single strike, the out-layer of the skin on the lift side of his face was ripped off and with it his left eye destroyed along with it, this attack sending him flying back as blood came out of the wound where he lay. Seeing this sight, Misaka turns to run towards him in order to help him but came crashing down upon him grabbing one of her legs ankles.

"It was a nice idea..." His hands tightly gripped her left thigh, resulting in a scream as he effortlessly tore it off from her torso. This scream caused Naruto to start to move yet as he began raising his body it was obvious that even as the skin was healing the eye did not along with his missing arm, both not healing. Unable to do anything as the girl tried electrocuting him, only to fail as it returns to her, attacking her instead as she screamed once again from the pain, falling backward with a 'thud'.

"Aw, now we can't play tag anymore...huh? You may croak on your own but I doubt the blonde would so it's best if I just—" He stops to see, despite everything the blonde pulled himself back up despite one eye not opening and the other destroyed, he still walked forwards as his fingers grabbed the bandages and tried pulling it off, only for black electricity to pour out of it as the bandages changed to reveal talismans on it.

"What the...?" Despite seeing this, the villain, known as the Number One Esper in Academy City, Accelerator could just stare in confusion as he himself did not understand what he was seeing but stood there as he watched the struggling blonde fall forwards in pain, landing next to the clone yet again he tries lifting himself much to the annoyance of Accelerator.

"What the hell are these guys deal?" Despite questioning himself, all he could see was the clone pulling herself closer to the blonde, helping him sit up next to her as she laid against him, tiredly from the loss of blood.

"Well, gotta say I didn't expect a clone would pull something like this off." Detest could be heard from his tome, confusing the blonde as despite not seeing he could still hear. "First getting her foolish boyfriend dragged into this and then dying at his side."

With that said, he approaches the two of them slowly.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. : Mikasa says, seeing that because of her a kind stranger will suffer the same fate as her.

"I-I...I didn't want you to die...I don't want anyone to die...I'm sorry, for failing to save you." As he spoke those words, Misaka simply stares at the blonde before showing a sad smile just as Accelerator sent a train cart flying up high into the air, above them.

"Thank you...: Misaka says with words filled with gratitude." As she said it with a smile, Naruto just wraps his one arm around her tightly, as he did so he sent out a silent prayer.

(Please...someone...anyone...I—)

In an instant, inched above them was the train cart with its direction being towards them from above yet in a mere instant it was sent flying with a large dent. This scene caused Accelerator's eyes to widen as he looks down at what landed in front of him, a fox...

"What the, why does a fox have mine-tails—"

' ** _BoY._** '

As that word was heard, a chill ran down the spine of the teen as both Naruto and Misaka were already unconscious while the fox, the fox grew larger and larger with its appearance becoming more ferocious as it towered over Accelerator who was plenty surprised yet smiles.

"Gotta say, didn't expect a fox to talk to me." Yet that smile soon fades upon witnessing darkness leaking from the fox, creating a tear in space as it opened up to reveal dark-purple darkness, seeing it had confused Accelerator.

' ** _To AtTaCk My WeAkEnEd dEsCeNdAnT, wAs InDeEd A cOwArDlY tAcTiC bUt AlSo A fOoLiSh OnE._** '

This took him by surprise as his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Cowardly you say," That annoyance turned into arrogance as he smiled. "why don't you come out there and tell me that yourself Gramps."

In an instant, darkness poured out of the gaping hole in space, slamming into the Esper who was sent flying back, crashing into a crate yet despite it doing any damage he was shocked as being pushed back before the darkness wraps around him, pulling him closer to the darkness where his face was inches from it and by doing so he saw it, a figure within the darkness.

' ** _ArRoGaNcE dOeS nOt SuIt ThE wEak SuCh As YoUrSeLf. ThE nExT tImE yOu SeE hIm, He WiLl ShOw YoU tRuE tErRoR._** '

As he heard that, his eyes widen and look to see the two being lifted atop the large foxes back as it growls at him once more before it dashed off towards the hospital, causing Accelerator to grit his teeth in anger before looking back at the darkness.

"Really now," His arrogant smile returns to his face. "so if I were to kill him then that means I can deal with you next?"

As he asked that, he was given a surprising answer, laughter, laughter was what he got that bellowed and vibrates in the hair.

 ** _'ReAlLy BoY, yOu SpEaK aS iF yOu BeLeIvE yOu HaVe EvEn A rEmOtE cHaNcE aGaInSt Me. YoU aRe BuT a SiMpLe TeSt, FoR mY DeScEnDaNt, hIm; NoThInG mOrE aNd NoThInG lEsS._** '

He was then dropped, landing on his feet as the darkness was receding into the gaping hole in space as it closed and dispersed. Watching this was the strongest Esper in the city, glaring at the missing hole in space. His hands turn to fists while his teeth grit in anger for the fact that it was the first time in his entire life, being treated like he was but an insignificant fly by a being that was able to touch him and he would be lying if he were to try and blow off not being unnerved by that 'thing' he saw in the darkness.

"Next time, huh...?" As he repeated that, the smile once again forms on his face.

"Challenge accepted, and then I'll be coming straight for you next."

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone, I hope you all like this chapter._**

 **WORDS STYLE:**

Thinking

[Tv/Intercom]

 **SHOUTING**

 **TwIsTeD**

Chapter 8

(What happened?!)

(I don't know sir, they just appeared in—)

(Discuss this later, get the stretchers immediately! They're both in critical condition!)

"Huh?"

That was the first word that left his lips, finding himself in a room of complete and utter darkness, floating in midair without able to move from his spot.

"Why do you do it...why do you fight so hard to protect such a complete stranger, a clone at that?"

Again, it was the same question he heard many times already before. Turning around he met a shadow standing behind him, this simply caused his eyes to widen in disbelief.

"No...

* * *

A single eye had shot open in high alert, instantly sitting up with a scream as he outstretched his arm which was immediately grasped as he heard a concerned voice.

"Naruto, it's ok! Calm down you're in the hospital!"

That got an effect as he was breathing heavily with beads of sweat falling from his face, his eyes focus on the one at his side, Shinobu who was looking at him with complete worry as she leaned over the bed. At that moment the realization hit him and grabbed the turns connected to him as he pulled them out, yet no blood cane but small amounts of steam.

" **WHERE IS SHE—** " He was stopped by the girl's hands grabbing his shoulders.

" **NARUTO!** Calm down, she's ok!" Her grip increases. "She's in the other room resting!"

The silence was what she got as the worry on his face began to relax as he slouches a little, hand running through his hair.

"How lo—"

"A couple of days..."

As he heard that, Naruto looks to his left to see it was reality. His entire left arm was no longer there but missing. Instantly recalling how it was blown off by the Esper. Yet instead of showing shock or disbelief, all he did was look down at his feet while recalling that utter defeat at 'his' hands before looking at the table where his necklace lay.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something."

That gained his attention, yet that turned to confusion upon seeing the expression she was displaying, it was an uncomfortable look to regret.

* * *

 ** _Clannad OST: Roaring Tides_**

"So you're telling me...you were..." His fingers tighten on the bed railing. "Apart from this project, this so-called Level 6 Shift."

Shinobu just looks away from him, clearly seeing he was pissed off with her yet she still spoke rather than defend herself as she felt very uncomfortable with the situation she was into the point her heart was beating fast.

"The sisters were artificially produced guinea pigs, made for the sake of reaching level 6...I won't lie and tell you there are those in it for their own personal gain and fewer having a screw loose to be apart of this project. But across the board, none of them recognize this as being more—"

" **AND THAT MAKES IT OK** , "His fist slams into the back of the headboard, breaking it. " **MAKES ANY OF THIS OK?!** "

His shout caused her to stop and flinch, her eyes becoming wide as this was the first time she ever got his anger directed at her. When she looked slowly, she met pure anger upon.

"Are you telling me, when you started the project you thought of them as nothing more than worthless corpses?" His teeth were gritting against each other. "And I'm not talking about now, I'm asking you is that what you thought of them in the beginning?!"

"...yes..."

What she would have thought of getting was a yell or a glare but what she instead was given was all the rage turning to sadness and betrayal as tears start falling from his eyes before he turns away.

"So...I never really knew you, in the end."

Upon hearing that, her eyes widened and started to step forward while extending her hand, realizing what's happening.

"Naru—"

"Get out."

"Wait, I can explain—"

" **I SAID GET OUT!** " As he shouted that, he looks at her with the rage forming again yet the tears increased. "You were involved in this, you were involved in the deaths of hundreds-no thousands of innocent people! **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT CHANGED, IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING AT ALL! YOU ALLOWED THIS TO GO ON SO LONG INSTEAD OF TRYING TO STOP THIS, TO BEGIN WITH, YOU THINK I WOULD ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!** "

As she heard his words, she grits her teeth and shouted back.

" **YOUR ONE TO TALK! WHEN I HEARED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY WHEN YOU KILLED OUR CLASSMATES! UNLIKE YOU, I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU AS A MONSTER, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG THE MOMENT YOU CAME BACK AFTER WAKING—** "

She was cut off as Naruto had moved fast enough to grab her by her shirt, lifting her in the air as she made eye contact with his rageful glare.

"And there it is, hiding another thing from me instead of telling me the truth. You think, **YOU ACTUALLY THINK I CAN EVEN REMOTELY TRUST YOU ANYMORE?! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THE PAST AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! EVEN IF YOU'VE CHANGED, THE SINS WE'VE BOTH COMMITTED CAN NEVER BE FORGIVEN! YOU FORGIVING ME FOR WHAT I DID THAT DAY, IS BY FAR THE MOST UNFORGIVABLE THING! I MURDERED OUR FRIENDS, I KILLED KIDS! YOU THINK—** " He stops as his eyes widen at watching her full-blown crying with the droplets of tears falling on his face and with it, the anger dyes down as he gently lets her down yet both of their eyes were shadowed by their hair.

"..."

"..."

What felt like hours, she finally turned away from him to approach the door with Naruto just standing there as his eye was drained of their usual color. Watching as she opened the door before slamming it shut, causing silence once again to consume the room and as if the sound had physically affected him, he starts to step back before wobbly shaking as he sat on the bed's edge.

 ** _OST END_**

(Friends...why should I care for a bunch of Child Error's that were thrown away by their parents for being too weak?)

As he recalled those words, an image popped into his head of a separate thing. Remembering when he was a child as he sat next to Kanzaki as they stated at the beautiful night sky, it actually being a day before what he did instead of the very day.

(Why don't you smile anymore?)

(Because I don't remember how...more so...I don't feel like it.)

His right-hand touches his face, gripping it as flashes of gruesome deaths caused by his own hands popped into his head, with it the terrified Kanzaki terrified as she watched from the corner of the room shaking.

It was then he snapped out of it by hearing the door closing, looking up with a startled eye to see the Doctor had entered the room with an expression of sorrow.

"Ms. Nunotaba passed me in the hallway, I could tell you two had a fight."

"If that's all you wanted to say Doc, then could you leave."

His request was denied with a sigh from the man who stares at the blonde who's eyes were staring at the floor.

"As you know, your entire left arm was missing when you arrived, so we couldn't reattach it..." Naruto's remaining arm touched the bandages. "also due to the damage, your left eye was gone as well, despite the healing to close the wound."

It was that moment, surprise appeared on his face as he looked up at the doctor, greatly confused.

"Wait but I can still see out of this eye?" His words gained a single nod from the man who took out a small mirror from his pocket as he handed it to the teen.

"Exactly, lucky for you a donor decided to give you their eye."

As those words hit him, he had already realized who it was. By looking at the mirror, what he saw was that his new eye had a chestnut color, matching that of a certain girl.

"She gave me—" He stops immediately and looks up at the doctor.

"What room?!"

"She's next door—" As he spoke, his finger barely managed to point as he in an instant got past the doctor who's eyes widened in a little surprise at the speed he moved at, turning just as the door was slammed open and steps were heard echoing loudly which caused the doctor to smile. As this was happening, the blonde has slammed the door open to reveal one single girl sitting in bed with blankets covering her from the waist down, staring out the window with a passive expression upon her face. Turning her head, revealing that her left eye was bandaged over.

"Oh, you finally woke up.: Misaka says—" She was caught off by the blonde rushing her, one arm wrapping around her waist as she found herself pressing into him, the girl only showing surprise by her eye widening a little before it relaxes.

"Thank god for your alive..."

"Comparing damages with Misaka, you were the one worst off.: Misaka adds after hearing the tone of worry in his tone.

It was at this point his eye widens and separates from her, their single eyes locking with one another before he sits on the side of the bed, staring at her.

"Why..." As he tried to find the words to speak, he swallows. "..did you give me your eye?"

His single question gained a head tilt with a response.

"I do not understand what you mean?: Misaka says, tilting her head to display her confusion with action."

"You gave me one of your eyes," His tone got more serious despite his expression being more confused. "I'm asking you, why you would give me it?"

Even when she heard the question again, she still didn't seem to get why he asked before responding.

"Is it not obvious, if not for you saving Misaka, Misaka would not be here now." The surprise was seen on his face. "Giving you her eye is nothing compared to what you did to save her."

Hearing her say those words, Naruto began to feel a little more at ease until he noticed something with his eyes widen and grabs the Blankets before pulling then off her legs, revealing there to be nothing under them as her legs were gone with shock overtaking the blonde who just stares in disbelief at what he saw before his eyes. Slowly he grits his teeth with shame appearing on his face until a hand rested on his cheek, snapping him out of his own thoughts to look at her.

"You don't need to blame yourself. :Misaka says upon seeing the expression on whiskers face."

Yet even still he denied those words.

"Your kidding, right." His hand turns into a fist. "If I was just strong enough then you would've gotten out without a scratch yet look at me. I lost an eye and an arm, while you gave me your eye after losing your legs...so far I'm completely useless even if I had my sword."

"No, you are wrong.: Misaka says, this time showing irritation to display disagreement with the one who saved her."

Naruto just looks back at her, once again not understanding what she meant before she reached out, taking his hand and moving it to her own chest, surprising the blonde yet instead of feeling embarrassed or anything of shock, he just listened.

"You decided to risk your life, almost sacrificing it for Misaka's sake. A clone, one of the thousands made for the sole purpose being the Level 6-Shift program." Slowly a smile made its way to her face. "Yet instead of viewing Misaka as a simple clone, you treated her as her own person instead of a throwaway tool.: Misaka explains, feeling nothing but gratitude for her Hero."

Naruto just stares at her in shock, his single eye completely wide before he looks down at a small smile forms on his lips.

"Oh yes, while Misaka was up she was given a particular magazine that helped her figure out how to display gratitude.: Misaka says, about to pull the blonde closer."

"Wait, what—" He was silenced as she pulled his one arm past her and without his other arm, he had no way of stopping himself as his lips met those of hers. Lasting only seconds as the whiskered one was stuck in his thoughts as his face became redder and redder before Misaka pulls away.

"I taste ramen.: Misaka says, wondering if that is the natural taste in his mouth." As she spoke those words, she had yet to realize what she had caused as the blonde was unable to calm down his blush on his face before he takes a deep breath, now trying to force it down for later.

"I-we never actually formally introduced...ourselves." As he said it, his gaze was directed away from her, still thinking how soft her lips were. "My name is Naruto Liones Uzumaki."

As he introduced himself, Misaka blinks with surprise before her smile appears again, one of a gentle nature.

"My name is Misaka, my serial number is 9982." As she too, introduced himself, they had both heard a loud cough and turn quickly to see the doctor standing at the doorway, removing his hand from his mouth as he spoke with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but seeing as you two are up, it seemed like a good time to bring this up."

"Bring up what?"

As he asked that, Naruto was handed a folder which he opens it up and surprise pops onto his face while Misaka leans over him to see it as well, surprise evident on her face.

"Due to the stir, you have made Naruto, as well as the involvement of one of your friends, 'Touma'." Naruto's breath got caught in his throat. "It was decided by the Board of Directors that you two temporarily leave Academy—" He was cut off by the blonde speaking.

"Are you telling me Touma was involved in this mess as well?!" He demands and the expression he showed was all too telling.

"Well...yes—"

" **WHERE IS HE!** If he fought Accelerator than—" This time, it was Misaka who spoke.

"If you are referring to Kamijou Touma, than you should know that he has defeated Level 5 Accelerator and has caused the experiment to be headed for cancellation...: Misaka adds, telling him the complete truth.

Yet that news got an odd response.

"...what...?" As he asked that, Naruto had the look of disbelief, despite being happy one would think at the experiment coming to an end, he was not happy at who did it.

Slowly his hand turns to shake fist as he grits his teeth.

"Touma...was able to beat him?" As he spoke that, the Doctor just stares at Naruto before Misaka places a hand over his own, stopping him as he looks at her as his anger slowly subsides. He looks down at his fist that becomes loose and stares at it.

"I need to get stronger..."

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


End file.
